


Lovely Lust

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Jealousy, Love, Lust, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: His body was weak - drained of energy, just feeble and frail. He had embraced death - with a kiss, but death didn't return his kiss. It was someone or something else - their lips were warm, not the cold lips of death. It was a passionate embrace - enjoyable and enchanting, his heart was longing for more.





	1. Chapter 1

He was drowning.

His consciousness was seeping away - dark patches speckling his vision, just as his friends’ faces began blurring. He saw Gladio jumping into the water - trying to swim and save him, but his shield couldn't do anything to help him. He was in the dark depths of the ocean, where the light isn't allowed.

The temperature was dropping - enveloping his battered and bruised body inside a cocoon of bitter coldness. He was losing sight of his shield - sinking further into the tantalizing trenches of the ocean, which Gladio couldn't continue swimming into, not without risking his own health and life.

The shield had disappeared - obscured by the water, a mixture of his blood and darkness. His eyes drifted shut - welcoming sleep, even against his will. He wanted to stay - accomplish so much more, and walk tall. How could one fight against death, though?

XOXO

He was dying.

His body was weak - drained of energy, just feeble and frail. He had embraced death - with a kiss, but death didn't return his kiss. It was someone or something else - their lips were warm, not the cold lips of death. It was a passionate embrace - enjoyable and enchanting, his heart was longing for more.

They had pulled away, though. He heard a sigh - dark and deep, just as arms encircled his hips. It didn't take long - one minute perhaps, his body emerged from the cold and cruel depths of the ocean. It wasn't far away - an island and sandy shores, where he lay atop the golden sands.

They had followed along, even though they could've left. The mysterious young man was laying - nestled in-between his legs, and blue tail up in the air. The stars couldn't compare to him - the hauntingly otherworldly beauty was gorgeous. He touched the creature - stroking his cheek, who moaned in return. He then turned over - straddling him, earning a blush next.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“I’m all yours. Quench my lonely heart, Your Highness.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do as you please, Your Highness. I won’t stop you.”

XOXO

A pair of legs rubbed together - slim and slender, just before coiling his hips. His pants tightened - eyes widening at the sight beneath him, with a lust to dominate. He leaned down and kissed him - tasting the pretty young man, whose fingers tousled his hair. He raised his knee - putting pressure against the blond's core, who eagerly pressed down. He smirked and slowly moved - grinding against the blond, and receiving a whine in return.

The blond released his hair - yanking on his leather belt, not wanting to be teased anymore. His belt unfastened then - followed by his pants, even his boxers. He mischievously grinned - turning the beautiful blond over, onto his hands and knees. He hugged him - aligning their bodies, and delving deep into the pretty creature.

His eyes drifted shut - breath hitched and halted, overwhelmed by pleasure. The blond mewled and moaned - only forcing him to thrust faster, and harder. It was hurting the pretty creature - forcibly expanding his tight ring of muscles, each thrust at a time.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“D-Don’t stop …”

“Where have you been all my life?”

“K-Keeping going … I’m so close …”

XOXO

He finally released - spilling inside the pretty creature, who whimpered and whined. The blond’s body was limp - soiled and spent, but still lovely as ever. They embraced each other - laying together atop the golden sands, his cloak draped over the blond.

The blond crawled atop him - sitting in-between his legs, with a playful grin. He sat up - leaning on his elbows, watching the blond lower his head. A tongue then licked his dick - twirling around his already hardening member, just before swallowing him whole.

He collapsed back down, then. His fingers entangling into sunny locks - guiding the beautiful blond, to deep-throat. The blond bombshell didn't mind - enjoying the roughness, and eager to please him in return.

“I fucking need you.”

“Y-Yes …”

“Don’t you dare stop.”

“O-Of course …”

XOXO 

He spilled inside the pretty creature again - his seed dripping down, staining the blond’s lips. He stared at the beautiful blond - eyes glazed over, with a dark desire. He leaned forward - kissing the blond bombshell, who returned the gesture.

It was a bittersweet kiss - leaving them panting for air, aching for rest. They exhausted each other out - left one another marked: clawed, scratched, and bitten. Their bodies couldn't take any more, even if their carnal cravings weren't satisfied yet.

They fell down beside each other - listening to each other’s heartbeats and breathing, not wanting to fall asleep. That choice wasn't in their control anymore, though.

“Your voice is like music to my ears.”

“I’m glad you think so, Your Highness.”

“I’ll never tire of it.”

“You better not. Or, I’ll be so sad, Your Highness.”

XOXO

Meanwhile, Ignis was searching the waters.

He was trying to recover Noctis’ body, but divers were unsuccessful. They should’ve found Noctis’ body, though. Their prince had drowned - sank to the bottom of the ocean, with an injured and bleeding leg. Therefore, Noctis’ body should be laying on the ocean floor, not floating off somewhere. Even so, Noctis could have survived, especially because his body is still missing.

He pushed those thoughts away, with a small sob. He had seen Noctis sinking - watched the treacherous ocean embrace his prince, who also embraced death. After all, Noctis had closed his eyes, even though Gladio was trying to save him. However, Noctis had sank so deep down, his shield couldn't save him without sacrificing himself.

He couldn't let that happen. It’s not what Noctis would've wanted. In fact, Noctis would've wanted his shield to live - for his sister, whose screams still haunted him. And so, Noctis sacrificed himself - accepted his fate, like a true prince.

“We’ll find him. We’ll give him a proper burial, Iggy.”

“I sure hope so. His Majesty is so distraught right now.”

“Yeah, I know. When Cor told him, His Majesty almost fainted.”

“Of course, King Regis loves his son so much. And Noctis was his only son. We should’ve have never let Noctis go fishing. It’s all our fault he’s dead. It’s all our fault -”

“Stop! Noct wouldn't want us blaming ourselves.”

“I can’t help it …”

“You should get some rest.”

XOXO

However, Ignis continued the search.

He moved to another part of the ocean. It was near where Noctis had sank, but divers still couldn't find his body. A grip of fear and failure took a hold of him, especially because His Majesty had ordered them to find his son’s body. After all, King Regis wanted to give his son a proper burial, not have his son’s body decomposing in the ocean.

The divers were fruitless, though. They couldn't find Noctis, or even an article of his clothing. Despite his legs giving away, Ignis didn't back down - telling them to search harder, to found something at least. After all, Ignis couldn't return to His Majesty empty-handed - an embarrassing ordeal, which will never happen.

The drivers returned to their jobs. And, Ignis stared up at the sky - pleading to the gods, hoping they’ll bless their search. After all, His Majesty needed closure - needed to know the fate of his son, like him as well.

“Where are you, Noctis?”

“I told you to rest, Iggy.”

“I won’t rest, not until I find Noctis.”

“You’re overworking yourself.”

“We’re not returning to the Citadel empty-handed. That’s final, Gladio.”

XOXO

It was dark, but Ignis still continued the search. He won’t stop, not until he had found Noctis. Of course, Gladio was trying to stop him - telling him to continue in the morning, especially because the search party members needed to rest.

However, Ignis shook his head - forcing the divers to continue searching, who all reluctantly obeyed his command. No matter what, Ignis won’t return empty-handed - disappointing His Majesty will be the last thing he’ll do, whose son’s death was already a disappointment on his part. 

So, Ignis was prepared to search the ocean - scour through the terrifying waves, which had swept their prince away. However, Ignis was going to bring back their prince, even if that meant staying out all night long in the process.

“Come on, Iggy! It’s night already. Everyone should get some sleep.”

“How can we sleep? Our prince is out there somewhere!”

“We can’t find him in our current state.”

“We will, Gladio.”

XOXO

In the distance, Ignis had spotted an island. It was a small one, but he saw something laying atop the golden sands. It was a figure of a person - a silhouette of a male, and also similar to Noctis’ frame. He jumped into the ocean - swimming towards the prince, who wasn't deceased.

After all, Ignis saw the prince moving in his sleep. He grabbed Noctis’ hand - sighing in relief, especially because his prince is alive. His relief soon left him though - eyes widening at the state of Noctis’ clothes and body, which were desecrated in bodily fluid.

They were disheveled. In fact, Noctis' pants were unbuckled, shirt unbuttoned, and cloak missing, Even worse, Noctis' chest was scratched - reddish marks leading down to his toned abs, like claw marks. 

“What happened to you, Noctis?! We need to contact the Citadel right away. We need medical attention.”

“I’m calling Cor right now, Iggy. He’s sending a helicopter to airlift Noctis back to the Citadel.”

“I’m so worried, Gladio.”

“You need to step away from him, Iggy. The doctors will tend to him.”

XOXO

As Noctis left the island, Ignis looked around. It was void of life, except for little critters. He sighed and stared at the ocean - watching the waves caress the golden sands, but soon saw something strange.

There was someone in the water. He only saw a pair of bright blue eyes and blond hair, not anything else. He stumbled backwards, just as those bewitching blue eyes narrowed. He heard a echo in the air - a warning of some sorts.

He realized, then. It wasn't a person in the water, but a dangerous and cunning creature. Its kind lured men, with their haunting voice and killed them.

_“He’s mine.”_

“Come on, Iggy!”

“Y-Yeah, I’m coming.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyebrows knit together.

He was worried about Noctis, who seemed distraught and distracted lately. He tried talking to Noctis, but couldn't get anything out of him. He didn't give up, just strengthened his resolve.

He began investigating, especially about fictitious creatures. He didn't doubt their existence, considering he himself seen some. He knew they’re dangerous, notably the sirens.

He had been warned about them the most, explicitly their seductive songs. He was aware about their true nature, that they’re only murderous beings. He wasn't wrong, not when many men pass away at sea.

XOXO

His suspicions were valid.

He had witnessed Noctis’ personality alter, just after encountering that gorgeous siren. The prince was angry, but with him mainly. They argued earlier, not pleasantly either.

He had went to Noctis’ father, who he had persuaded over. He got Noctis prohibited from fishing, even from seafaring. He felt terrible about doing so, especially because they’re Noctis’ favorite pastimes.

He had to put Noctis’ safety first, though. He will always put Noctis’ safety first, nevertheless within reason. He was Noctis’ advisor after all, essentially a guard as well.

“You should be resting, Your Highness.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“I see, Your Highness. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I don’t think so. You've already done enough.”

“I will leave, then. Goodnight, Your Highness.”

XOXO

His intuition wasn't wrong.

The prince’s anger grew worse, especially toward him. Their friendship was crumbling, even sometimes nonexistent. There weren't good days anymore, just the bad ones.

It was worrying, but mostly upsetting. He was only trying to protect Noctis, not control or undermine him. He should’ve expected those sentiments, as he had sought out Noctis’ doctor.

It couldn't be helped, not at this point. He was now accustomed to the scrutiny, to the questionable stares. He was unperturbed mostly, a composure obtained through tough training.

“I don’t need sleeping pills.”

“Your doctor suggested them, Your Highness.”

“I don’t care. Let me be.”

“You must take them, Your Highness.”

“I will not ask again. Let me be now.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

XOXO

His heart fluttered fearfully.

The prince’s room was a mess, just entirely disarray and disorganized. It was done on purpose, with intent and motive. He wondered why, explicitly what could've made his prince so angry.

The balcony doors were open, as a cold wind wafted inside. He almost shut them, but stopped soon. He looked up, his breath taken and stolen.

The night sky was gorgeous, a mix of dark blues and purples. Its stars twinkled brightly, like dazzling diamonds. It blanketed the crescent moon, even hiding the satellite sometimes.

“You wanted to talk, Your Highness.”

“You've been drugging my food. I bet with those sleeping pills.”

“I had no choice, Your Highness.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“I am so sorry, Your Highness.”

“I don’t want your apology.”

“I hope you forgive me one day, Your Highness.”

XOXO

His prince was gone.

He tried trailing Noctis, but lost him. He didn't give up, just stopped to think. He heard something rustling, like metal chains.

He chased Noctis, who was fast. The distance between them kept growing, as Noctis sprinted deeper into the forest. They stood by a cliff, a cliff overlooking the waves.

He reached for him, to pull him back. He was too late, though. He saw pale arms coiling Noctis’ body, then.

“You’re being fooled, Your Highness!”

“I doubt that.”

“I’m warning you. You can’t trust them, Your Highness!”

“I made my choice. Goodbye, Ignis.”

“Your Highness!”

XOXO

He plunged down into the water - dropping and descending down into the treacherous ocean, as a melody guided him. It was haunting him - denying and depriving him of sleep, just filling all his hours. It was a beautiful tune - echoing in his head over and over, with that charming voice.

It made him ache - hungry and hollow, with the thirst for more. He won’t rest, except until he heard and had more. He swam deeper and deeper below, explicitly into the pitch black abyss. He couldn't see anymore, especially where he’s going.

It didn't matter, though. He had somehow sought the pretty creature out - floated into his arms, who happily hugged him. He felt comforted - relaxed and relieved, for they’re together again. He’ll happily drown - stay submerged forever, if it meant that they won’t be separated ever again.

“I missed you so, so much, Your Highness.”

“I missed you, too.”

“I can’t bear this loneliness. You made me a promise, to take my loneliness away. Won’t you keep your promise, Your Highness?”

“Of course, I will keep my promise. After all, I’m lonely, like you are.”

XOXO

An air bubble surrounded him, then. He watched in awe, not noticing the the coiling seaweed. It twined his legs and arms - held him in place, as the pretty creature gleefully giggled. It twisted and twirled around him - obedient to the pretty creature, who was controlling them.

His pants unbuckled - loosened and lowered, followed by his boxers. He looked down - staring at the pretty creature, with lustful blue eyes. He couldn't keep them open, not when his half hard dick began being engulfed. He moaned in response - clenching his fists, too tightly though.

His head tilted backward - succumbing and submitting to the pleasure, to the pretty creature. He was losing himself - overwhelmed by beauty, by destructive and desperate desire. He could care less, though.

“I want you.”

“I’m right here, Your Highness.”

“I want you so much.”

“I’m right here. I’m with you. And I’m not going anywhere, Your Highness.”

XOXO

He finally released - soiling luscious lips, with his seed. He leaned forward - kissing those lips, but noticing the tail coiling his frame. It twined his hips and legs - sending them twirling through the water, to the surface and sandy shores.

It was long - serpentine and sinuous, still strikingly gorgeous. It was an azure color - shimmering and shining, explicitly underneath the moon. It was luminescent too - radiating light itself, especially beneath the water.

A wondrous and fascinating sight, like the pretty creature. He had seen only one - the beautiful blond, yet that’s enough. The rest can’t compete - can’t compare or come close, not to the beautiful blond.

“How much do you want me, Your Highness?”

“I need you.”

“Then you’ll have me, Your Highness.”

“I need you so much.”

XOXO

The tail transformed - into two slim legs, like before. He watched in fascination - the pretty creature crawling, but towards him. He was pinned down, his hips then straddled. He was left breathless, to the suggestive movements.

He laid back down - holding the pretty creature’s waist, who he manipulated and maneuvered. The beautiful blond blushed - bouncing and bobbing, with his head dipped back. The sight was amazing - an art piece, just for his personal collection.

It would be valuable - more than the other paintings, even more than the historical relics or sculptures. It would surpass all - each and every one, for billions and billions dollars.

“I-I need you, Your Highness.”

“I know.”

“I need you, too. I-I need you so much, Your Highness.”

“I know you do.”

XOXO

He released again - spilling inside the pretty creature, who shut his eyes. The beautiful blond moaned - clutching his heart, with his head bowed back. It’s something he’ll remember - etch it into his memory, where he’ll relive the moment.

He hugged the pretty creature - threaded through sunshine locks, earning a small sigh then. He tightened their embrace - tangling together their bodies, even if they’re soiled. He didn't care, though.

He watched the ocean - waves caressing seashells and sand, but deceptively. The water was menacing - bitter and dangerous, except its inhabitants weren't all dangerous. The beautiful blond was proof - a charming and captivating resident, exceptionally captivating and charming.

“I love you, Your Highness.”

“And, I love you, too.”

“Do you really, Your Highness?”

“Yes, I do.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
